Leibe
by Kat Warrior1
Summary: GermanyXBelgium. Ludwig's never been very skilled with emotions... One-shot


Leibe

By: KatWarrior

Pairing: Germany/Belgium (as Belle)

Warnings: Just fluff

_'Ich liebe dich.'_

The words echoed perfectly in his mind, and the exact, wonderful moment when he would say them to her replayed as if it were a video. He would say those three words smoothly and calmly, and she would blush and smile and return his feelings. This would all happen at the most opportune moment. Unfortunately, several of these opportune moments had passed and Ludwig had thus far failed to make use of a single one.

When he had first asked the young Belgian woman on a date, Ludwig had been more afraid than any single time he had gone into battle. It had just been something simple; going to have come coffee. Her agreement had been equal parts relieving and terrifying. She had said yes, but he'd had to maintain his composure while on the date. He'd also hoped that he'd done well enough to imply that it was a date. He'd paid after all. That made it a date, right?

The had been fine, as had the others after it. Being around her had grown to be exciting instead of awkward, and at the same time just looking at her started effecting him more and more. Ludwig's heart would race, his palms would sweat, and in just blinking he would see her, writhing underneath him in pleasure. This happened most often at World meetings, where she sat across from him. Ludwig would have to rub his eyes, kick himself, or even pinch his leg under the table to re-focus on the meeting rather than the beautiful woman across from him. He had never found the courage to ask if she experienced the same problem.

"Are you sick?" she asked one day after a meeting. They stood on the balcony, Ludwig needing the air and Belle's company as a definite plus. "If you are, we can save our trip to the movies later today for another time..."

"I am fine," he assured her calmly. He was, really, aside from the bubbling stomach.

"You looked more uncomfortable in there than usual today," she pointed out. Ludwig's throat tightened. She'd noticed all along. He turned and looked down at her just as a light breeze tussled her blonde curls. Her green eyes were curious; relentless, even. "Ludwig, is there something you need to tell me?" Not only had she noticed, she was reading him like a book.

"There... there is...." The fact that these words were not a squeak impressed him. His heartbeat grew loud enough that surely even she heard it. Ludwig swallowed, willing the lump away. It didn't go anywhere. Finally he faced her full-on, his face so hot that it could have melted off. "Belle... I've been enjoying our time out together very much." Her expression grew more serious; more worried. He phrased it wrong. Ludwig clenched his hands into fists, sweat and heat meeting his fingertips.

"Are you saying that you do not like me anymore?" Where his face was growing redder, hers was paling. No, no, no! That wasn't what he was saying at all! Rather than spurting this out, Ludwig drew a deep breath. It prolonged both their pain, but he needed it.

"Nein. I _more_ than like you." At this point, though he cursed himself, Ludwig looked at the ground between them. _'Say it!'_ he thought. _'Just say it!'_ As he lifted his head to speak again, Belle stepped forward, her eyes bright and her expression hard to read.

"Ludwig... are you saying that... you _love_ me?"

"Ja, Belle. Ich liebe dich," the words left his mouth in a flurry, but thankfully one that she understood. Ludwig barely saw her smile before her hands were on either side of his face, pulling him down until their lips practically collided. For a moment he froze completely, but the warmth of her kiss prompted him back into motion. His hands, miraculously not shaking, rested on her hips. Concern for them being seen was nonexistant. This was their first kiss anywhere but on the cheek and he was going to enjoy it; to hell with protocol.

"Aw, what sort of kiss is that? No tongue or anything..."

The two parted quickly and turned to see Francis standing in the balcony doorway, grinning. Ludwig's face grew hot again, and Belle was trying to hide her blush behind her curls. Thankfully, the Frenchman was the only one spying on them. He grinned and came forward.

"If you're going to kiss your love, you should really express yourself! Show your true feelings! Explore beyond their lips! Let your tongues dance the tango together!"

As Francis continued to ramble about kissing with his closed eyes and cheeks blushing, Belle took Ludwig's hand and tugged him back inside, quietly closing and then locking the door behind them. Some of the still-present meeting attendees looked at them, but the others continued socializing. Ludwig looked from them to Belle, and the inviting smile on her lips.

"I think... we could do a little kissing practice. Somewhere quiet." Her eyes glittered and again there was that heat rising in his face.

"Ja... sounds good..." Ludwig scratched the back of his head. Belle laughed and tugged him out of the meeting room.

END


End file.
